The Sweetest gift of all
by The Geishas
Summary: A night when draco is restless in his bed...what will happen...Rated R for language and graphic sexual content


_"THE SWEETEST GIFT OF ALL"_

**By: The Geishas (Nual & Varada)**

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

1. This short Draco/Hermione fic was written as a birthday gift for Smashing Sugar's eighteenth birthday, to welcome her into the NC-17 world of *hot*, intense passion and Plot-What-Plot. Smashing Sugar is the author of the comedic DM/HG fic "Marry, or Die!". It's already been a few months after her birthday – so consider it as a belated birthday gift – but blame it on the evil computer which crashed allowing us to only retrieve the files today.

2. This is the first time writing a purely NC-17 PWP smutlet for the both of us, so please bare with us…And it was written on a particular dark night with too many…um…brownies as we took turns writing alternate sentences.

3. We also owed the inspiration for our fic's ending to Pixiezombie's comments at the Contra Veritas Message Board on D/Hr canon moments, found at: 

* * * * *

Draco was resting peacefully on his king-sized bed, the cool black satin sheets draped loosely over his naked body. The silver moon shone through the translucent chiffon curtains that fluttered lightly in the cool night breeze, reflecting the prominent bulge trapped beneath the shiny dark sheets.

Standing in the dark corner of his room, she knew that it was now or never.

Draco's hand slipped under the cool cover, reaching out for his throbbing hardness, and stroked it gently. His long eyelashes fluttered slightly under his closed eyes. Slowly, his tongue dashed out to wet his lips from one edge to the other and back again.

Her eyes traced the movements of his pink tongue as she unconsciously started to lick her own lips, walking quietly towards his bed, cautious not to stir him out of his sexual world.

Draco began to moan as he moved his hand along his long thick shaft and a soft sigh of pleasure escaped from his lips.

Her dark eyes flickered in excitement at the sight of the sweat radiating from his tight fist, quickly stroking his arousal gently up and down…up and down…as if to relish on every sensation his firm fingers made as they rubbed their way around his own hardening hot flesh.

She slowly crept up onto his oblivious figure, the invisibility cloak she had secretly borrowed from Harry for the night covering her slender but curvaceous frame. She sat herself beside him and ran her nails sensually against his chest, which was rippling with hard, lean muscles. 

He let out a loud gasp of agony and surprise at the burning touch of her fingers as they dug deeper and deeper into his skin. But his eyes only opened to discover the pitch darkness before him. 

An even louder excruciating gasp escaped when he felt a warm, wet sensation against his hard erected nipples.

She flicked her tongue slowly and sensually over his nipple, sending small shock waves down to his groin, as she trailed her gentle tongue down his chest and towards his navel.

Draco reached out his hand in the darkness for the origin of his strange unseen pleasure to find a soft bundle hovering over his naked body, causing his arousal to increase tremendously.

_Who or what could this be?_ Draco pondered, reaching inside his mind to find a possible answer as he felt a warm, hot breeze blowing gently on his stiff cock. 

She parted her sumptuous lips over his twitching cock and she slid her tongue over his long, aching shaft. The large purple head glistened enticingly, throbbing with pre-cum as if it too also needed her attention.

The balmy heat of her lips took in the whole purple head and, indeed, gave it its full attention as she sucked it deliciously, as if her life depended on it.

Draco's face appeared to carry unbearable pain. His eyes clenched in a heated frenzy as her mouth glided over his hard cock faster and deeper, his swollen head touching the ceiling of her throat. 

His proud member could feel every curve inside her mouth, and every quivering reflex of her throat, sending him deeper in to the mysterious abyss of pleasure.

Draco's hands moved unconsciously to grab the soft bulk as he pulled it closer to his lust-filled body, groaning louder at the process, and at the same time feeling the smooth material slip off the inexplicable bulk, falling noiselessly on to the bed.

He found himself staring into a pair of large, sexy cinnamon eyes dripping with desire. They peered out from a mass of shiny brown hair as he held his breath, realizing the identity of his mysterious intruder.

"Granger?" Draco's husky voice was barely a whisper as he asked in shocked confusion, noticing that the girl in front of him had no shred of clothing on. 

Hermione smiled seductively back at him as she pulled her mouth off his hardness and slowly crawled up his body, like a wildcat stalking its prey. Bringing her face close to his, she straddled him, her hot wetness pressed against his painfully throbbing member.

She brought a finger up to his soft lips before he had the chance to say anything and whispered sexily into his ear. "Don't ask."

Unable to fight his burning desire, he found himself wrapping his arms slowly around her neck and pulling her towards him. She continued trailing hot wet kisses up his pale, delicate neck, stopping for a moment to brush her lips gently against his. Her eyes locking against his orbs for a brief moment of unsaid lust before their lips finally met again in an explosion of ravenous yearning. 

Their lips wrestled against one another furiously, thrusting deep and fast into the other as her body moved in parallel motions with her lips, rubbing hot and hard against him. His groin seemed to be on fire as heat ravaged every waking inch of him. 

Her hands moved rapidly down his bare chest and her nail left fresh red trails against his skin. Soon, her luscious lips followed the red trails, tracing her hard tongue forcefully down towards the skin at his navel.

"_Glacialis_."

Her voice was sharp and strong, and two fresh heart-shaped ices fell onto his radiating chest, awakening his every sense when the heat in him met the coolness of the new objects. Hermione grabbed one of the ices and sucked it sensually in her mouth before placing them between the spilling of her cleavage, with him watching helplessly. Then when she saw the undeniable pleading in his eyes, she took the other melted ice and pressed them flat against his stomach. His muscle walls tensed up to receive them as she began to swirl the cold little glacier around the sore skin beneath his navel, his eyes begging in exquisite pain and pleasure.

Hermione smiled and let out a small gasp as the melted ice dripped down her cleavage, running coldly down her breast. She gazed at Draco enticingly and grabbed a handful of his soft pale hair, pulling his head towards her burning flesh of coldness.

"Suck," Hermione rasped as Draco obediently followed her order and licked the trail of dripping ice that had already reached her navel, trailing his tongue on her cold skin. He wrapped the ice in his mouth and moved it over the mounds of her breasts that were now flushed from the conflict of the heat inside her pounding flesh against the melted coolness of the ice, sending shivers of electricity shaking wildly through her body. His cold breath hit against her skin as he took her hard nipples full in his mouth, twirling the nipple around his tongue with the melted ice pressed beneath his tongue.

Hermione moaned loudly as the cold sensation and burning desire raged through her body. His adept hands massaged gentle circles against her thigh as his cold, moist lips moved closer and closer between them. His fingers were strong and sharp as they stroked upwards and she felt all her muscles quivering uncontrollably at his every nearing touch. And then she gasped…

He opened his mouth slowly so that the now melted piece of ice slid down his wet tongue against her sore skin, gently and cruelly down her hot tender delta until they met her opening, where he caught it with his tongue again and probed them gently inside of her. 

She felt like she had died at that very moment.

One of his hands moved upwards to caress her breast, pressing hard against his forceful palms, his fingers pinching her protesting erected nipple softly. At the same time, he stuck out his lengthy tongue and flattened it against her heat, stroking elongated flat hard strokes from the bottom of her opening to the most sensitive part of her aching clit. Her whole body seemed to erupt in electric spasms with each powerful stroke, especially when the burning heat from his delectable tongue, combined with the gentle coolness of the ice, spread evenly around every corner of her fiery throbbing fold and nub, eagerly waiting for his entrance.

Hermione's hands that had been clutching the black satin sheets savagely moved swiftly to his head, her fingers digging into his smooth hair, pulling him closer as her arousal climbed swiftly to its height.

She needed more of him.

Finally, before Hermione reached the peak of her desire, Draco looked up from her damp, throbbing pussy, a wide smirk spreading across his face. He crawled on all fours, up her curvaceous body, smashing his wet lips against hers.

Hermione opened her mouth to receive him fully, as his tongue furiously slid into it, the sweetness of her own taste filling her taste buds. She sucked hard on his tongue and reached down to stroke his long member gently. Draco let out a low groan before whispering in Hermione's ear, heightening her arousal.

"I want you _now_."

He pulled her towards him in one quick, forceful stroke and pushed himself between her flushed, vibrating thighs. His hands spread them apart as he looked at her intensely, biting hard on his lower lips so that fresh blood oozed and mingled with the fresh sweat on his face. Almost as if counting the moment secretly, he then thrust his entire weight into her, the pain so great she felt her legs rip apart like a tiger that had ripped the flesh off its prey. 

He was hard, long, thick and…hot. She could feel the whole length of him inside her, the flesh of her tight pussy squeezing themselves hard over him. He began his rhythmic, savage pounding against her as she ached upwards to receive him. Her knees trembled madly and would have collapsed if not for the force of his strong hands holding up her nice tight ass from beneath. By now her pussy was dripping wet with burning desire and sticky liquid slowly trickled out of her, traveling the length of her long, seductive legs.

His hands grabbed her harder, nails digging into her skin as he increased the tempo of his thrust. 

One mad ravenous thrust after the other. 

They were like two animals against one another, his low animalistic grunts moaning louder and louder against her neck as her own breathless pants echoed off the silence of the night. 

Two melted bodies of messy heat in lust and desire.

Hermione's tight pussy throbbed with ecstatic pleasure as he moved faster and deeper into her, her pants becoming louder in parallel. She draped her hands around his sweating body and pulled him closer towards her, her nails piercing into his toned firm back. She could not stand it any longer and exploded like a fountain of lust, all her muscles breaking out in spasm and fresh hot liquid gushed out of her as she reached her orgasm.

His hot hard cock was aroused by the tight walls of her pussy collapsing against it and he reached further into her, pounding onto her throbbing, pressuring walls. He bit his own lips hard but he could no longer stop the inevitable, letting out a loud cry of fulfillment as thick milky liquid spilled into her and she quivered over him one final time.

He lay panting and breathless on top of her, feeling every beat of her heart against his own.

She raised her head from the pillow, her dark brown eyes piercing into his clouded grey eyes with hatred and gratitude at the same time, yet neither were willing to take their eyes away from the other.

But she had to. The loud flapping of a flock of homeward-bound bats passing his window signaled the approach of the dawn of a new day. And so she pushed him callously off her before she got up and reached for the invisibility cloak on the floor beside his bed. She walked away from him towards the door and began to drape the cloak over her shoulders, looking back one last time at the flushed blond that was lying on the bed, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Why?" A single question that echoed off the walls, shattering the silence of the dark morning, spilled out from Draco's lips before he could stop himself.

She stopped and turned to face him, a warm gentle smile spreading across her face; the sweetest smile of all.

"Happy Birthday, Malfoy."

"B-But, how did y-you…" Draco began to ask her, his eyes full of shock and surprise that she had found out. Tired of the loud parties and pretentious friends who have always left him empty at the end of the day, he had not wanted anyone to make a big fuss about it, especially since he knew he could never share it with a special person.

"Next time, when you make a wish upon a star, perhaps you should try saying it in your head," Hermione answered, a playful smirk twitching along the corners of her lips.

He looked up at her suddenly, mouth agape.

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping, Granger!"

"Only as much as you do," she answered softly and waited for his response. He could not hide the slight blush creeping along his cheeks even if he wanted to, but he wondered if she ever saw them, seeing as they were still enveloped in the darkness of the new day.

"But I'm glad you did," Draco finally answered as he looked up towards her again. This time when his silver grey eyes were met by her bright brown ones, he felt a rush of warmth blaze through him. And for all the times he had thought he elicited pleasure from the taunts and miseries of others, he had never been happy. 

Until now.

"And I'm glad _you_ did," she replied cheekily with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, as she closed the steps between them again and cupped his face between her hands, never once taking their gaze off one another. Her slender fingers lingered against his sweaty blonde hair as she leant down closer, her sweet smile still pressed gently between her lips.

Her smile, as he'll always remember, were almost as sweet as her eyes when she bent down to kiss him tenderly on his lips that night, and the many nights he knew were to come.

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione finally whispered as she pulled her delicate lips gently away from his in their last, lingering tender kiss. "Sweet dreams."

She brushed herself off slightly as she walked away towards the door, stopping for a brief second to turn to look at him. Although he could not see her face in the dark shadows, before she slipped away, he knew that her smile had never left her face.

And for the first time in his life, as he laid his head back down onto his black silk pillows, smiling and staring giddily up at the dimness above, Draco Malfoy would not trade the rest of his sleepless nights for all the sweetest dreams in the world.


End file.
